I Noticed Your Batman Backpack
by leandralovesit
Summary: Being an 18 year-old girl who's moving all by herself to Florida was not easy. I was going to study web designing at Full Sail University on Winter Park. I was worried about the fact that my roommates would be two other guys. What if they were weird freaks? Or jerks? What if they didn't like me? Or worse… what if they did?


Being an 18 year-old girl who's moving all by herself to Florida wasn't easy. I was going to study web designing at Full Sail University on Winter Park. The house was only 15 minutes away from there so I guess is not that bad. I was actually worried about the fact that my roommates would be two other guys. The rent was cheap, I was close to college, I didn't had to buy a car and I would be a few hundred miles away from my parents… but the fact that only GUYS were going to be living there still bothered me a little. What if they were weird freaks? Or jerks? What if they didn't like me? Or worse… what if they did?

My mind switched from singing the lyrics to _I'm Not a Vampire_ by Falling in Reverse to all those questions and worries. I had only talked to those guys once, through the phone and I have to say that they sounded pretty nice and they made me laugh a lot. Sitting on the taxi, earbuds in my ears, it came to a stop. I paused the song, not taking my earbuds off.

"We're here Miss" the driver said. I grabbed my Batman backpack and stepped out of the taxi as the driver took out my luggage from the trunk and placed it on the sidewalk. I paid him, thanked him and he drove off. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous. Considering that I didn't know these guys very well… it was going to be very awkward.

I walked to the front door. Should I knock? I raised my hand but hesitated. I raised my hand again, determined to knock this time, but before I could do anything the door opened. A guy with red-ish spiked hair stared right back at me. I could see that he was wearing makeup, mostly black eyeliner and the fact that he was wearing a tank top made visible his tattoos. He also had a few piercings and he was wearing some sort of bracelet on his upper arm. He smiled widely, I smiled back.

"Destery! Our roommate's here!" he yelled looking back. "Hi there! Come in, come in!" he said gesturing me to go inside the house. He let me go ahead, took my luggage and set it aside, next to the black couch. This house was pretty amazing! The living room was big with a huge plasma screen TV and a shelf filled with movies and videogames. There were all sorts of posters on the walls. I recognized some of them. Like the Howl's Moving Castle one, there was a huge Transformers poster right at the top of the couch and I have to say, the Spirited Away poster got me really excited… it was my favorite movie of all time. There was also a kitchen right next to the living room and on the other side, there was a hallway. Just as I was contemplating the place, I saw from the corner of my eye a figure coming out of the hallway. I turned my head to the side and smiled at the glorious presence.

Long, black hair perfectly straightened in place, chocolate brown eyes that were sparkling like stars, a birthmark under his right eye, a cute little nose with a nose ring on his left nostril. A smile was plastered across his face and I could see his perfectly white teeth, those rose lips… it just made me melt. He was wearing skinny jeans and a brown v-neck shirt. I held my breath as he walked right up to me. He held his hand out.

"Hey there. I'm Destery." he said with a smile. For a second, I thought I had forgotten how to speak.

"I- I'm Alexandria, Alex for short." I stuttered as we shook hands. I was paying attention to our hands. I caught my breath as our hands made contact. There was a sudden pulse of electricity that I felt run through my veins, nerves and everything in between. My eyes widened a little as I looked up to have a pair of chocolate eyes look right back at me with a smile. The feeling was over as we separated.

"And I'm Nathan. Welcome to your new house!" he said raising his hands. We laughed. They both gave me a little tour around the house. I found out that there were actually four rooms in the house. One was Destery's, the other was Nathan's, there was the recording room with a gigantic white wall and a neon green wall on the other side of the room, and then there was my room.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hallway and… yup. That's all." Nathan said finishing with a smile.

"We'll leave you to unpack and we'll be in the recording room if you need anything." Destery said flashing a radiant smile. I just nodded. Then it hit me like a bucket of cold water. Recording room, Destery, Des, Nathan, Nate, Desandnate…

"Wait a second…" I whispered my eyes widening.

"What's that?" Nathan asked turning his head to me.

"I already know you guys from somewhere." I said thinking hard. It was pretty obvious. How could I be so stupid? Jesus Christ!

"You're Desandnate!" I said pointing to each one of them. They smiled awkwardly. "I've seen your videos, you guys are really funny." Awkward moment over. I smiled and went to my room. I heard Destery whisper a 'thanks' before I closed my door. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
